Zoids chaotic century
by Eclipsegirl4488
Summary: The story of twins Van and Nikki Flyheight as they go through their journey across Planet Zi. First Zoid story so no flames. Please read and review


Chapter 1

The twins from Planet Zi

Normal pov

As the wind blew across the desert a boy and girl were riding on hoverboards being chased by a Guysak. It had been chasing them a little while after they left their village. The two were twins. The girl looked at the zoid that was right on their tail.

"Why is that stray zoid chasing us, Nikki?!"

"I don't know, Van! But I wish the bastard would get off our backs!"

Then the Guysak dove underground. Van turned looking.

"Is it still there," his sister asked.

"It disappeared!"

"It must have gone underground. We better be careful. It can pop out from anywhere." Van nodded looking at his sister. She had long black hair with red streaks tied in a pony tail. Van's hair was the same as their fathers had been. Van had a red mark on his cheek like his father had. Nikki had a blue crescent moon mark on her left cheek.

Then out of nowhere the Guysak pops out of the sand. It tried to make a grab for them. They pulled a hard move on their hoverboards to avoid it.

The Guysak turned chasing them but firing at them. They dodged as best as they could.

"What's this asshole's problem?! And why is he so determined to shoot us down?!"

In the cockpit of the Guysak

"Run little chickens run. This will give me the perfect opportunity to test out the true capabilities of this new zoid of mine."

"Wait that can't be a stray zoid."

"A stray one wouldn't shoot at us!"

"Someone must be piloting it."

"I know, Van. But we can't out run it on these beat up old hoverboards." They look ahead and see some ruins.

"Ancient ruins? Maybe we can hide there, Nik!" Then the Guysak makes a hit and flips them off their boards. They land on their feet running behind the hoverboards. They past two old zoids that looked like they were ready for the scrape yard. A Shield Liger and a Liger Zero.

The hoverboards bring them up to a high area the Guysak can't reach. They both look down over the edge.

The Guysak was continuously hitting the ruins they were on.

"That pilot is a crazy bastard," Nikki said.

"Hey! What are you chasing us around for?! What did we ever do to you, you asshole?!"

"Nothing really. Well, actually there is one reason I picked you two. It just so happened that I spotted you both passing by after I managed to capture this Guysak here. In other words it s just your bad luck. So say your prayers and hope I don t make you suffer," the pilot says aiming for them.

He fired and sand and parts of the ruins started to come down.

"Van, we have to move!" They got on their hoverboards and rode down the sand over the Guysak as it got trapped under the debris of the ruins. Nikki and Van got caught in the after math of the crash and fell off their boards. After everything settled they walked looking around.

"Whoa. That took all most everything with it." Then they saw both their hoverboards totaled.

"Man, our boards got totaled."

"Now how are we suppose to get back to the village? We can't fix them without any parts." They look to their left and see an opening in the ruins.

"There has to be parts and equipment left over from the old war!" They ran in and started looking around for parts.

"Yeah, like we're really going to find anything. It's not like it's the first time we ve raided this place after all."

"We've already picked it clean of the useful stuff." They keep looking. Nothing here either. Then the ruins start to shake. Like it was being blasted from the outside. "Van, take cover!" They took cover til it stopped.

After it was over they were coughing because of the dust.

"Man, that was close."

"I'm starting to think we shouldn't have gotten out of bed today." They looked up and saw a secret passageway. "Never seen that before."

"Then it won't hurt to check it out. Let's go, Nik!" They get up walking through the passage way and push a door open. "This place looks like it's some kind of secret room."

"You're right, Van." They turn and see a button lit up.

"Hey the power's still on. What's with that?" Van pushed the button and the whole room lit up.

"Wow! This whole place is still working!" They look across the room. "Wait. What's that?" They saw three pods. Two large ones and a small one. Van walks to the one near the smaller pod and Nikki went to the other one. They looked inside the pods.

"Nik, I'm no expert but I ll bet anything that there's a zoid in here."

"In this one too, Van."

"And that means if we were to open up these pods we'd finally have the zoid partners of our dreams!" They were feeling around on the pods pushing a button on them.

The pods started to pulse. Then the glass of the pods breaks releasing two dragon looking zoids. One was a silver color with red eyes the other a garnet color with silver eyes. The garnet colored one looked like a female while the silver one looked like a male.

"You've got to be kidding. It's like these zoids were just born. Is it possible these are wild zoids and they are born out of pods like this?" Both zoids get up and started roaring at them. Van and Nikki just smiled a little.

"Those were great roars but there's no need for that. We just want to be friends. So don't be afraid. My name is Nikki."

"And mine is Van." They walk towards the zoids. "And you both are?" They both turn quickly hitting Nikki and Van in the face with their tails. Nikki and Van were still on one foot. Then they got back on both feet looking down.

"Okay. Now that's not what I call a friendly thing to do." They were both holding their cheeks where the zoids had hit them. Then they look up smiling and laughing a little. "Guess we should have seen that one coming. If you're going to be our partners you both got to prove you can stand up for yourselves, right?" They held a hand out.

"It's settled then. We don't care what anyone else says. We're going to take you both along with us." Van looks at the silver one. "What do you say I call you Zeke? That was the name of our dad's zoid a long time ago before he died. Sure sounds tough huh?"

Nikki looked at the garnet one.

"And I'll call you Silver because of your eyes." They hold their hands out to their new friends. The zoids leaned in until there was a crash in the room. When the dust settled they saw it was the same Guysak that had been chasing them.

"Hey kids rookies like you two don't deserve zoids like that. Hand them over." Van and Nikki backed up and bumped into some cords. "I haven't got all day. Now give me the zoids!" They both growl grabbing a cable and touching it to the Guysak shocking it.

"We'll hold him here! You both just get out of here while you can! I said get out of here! Don't you both understand what I'm saying?! You guys please! You just have to listen to us this once! If this guy gets a hold of you both there's no telling what he'll do to you!" The Guysak knocked them both away.

They hit the wall landing on their sides. They tried to get up groaning in pain. The Guysak gets closer to them to deal the final blow when Zeke and Silver knocked it back from them. Both of them got in front of Nikki and Van roaring at the Guysak.

"Oh man. Are they trying to protect us?" The Guysak knocked them both out of the way. The Guysak went to them and started beating the both of them. Nikki and Van sat up watching felling helpless. They watched hearing Zeke and Silver s grunts and roars of pain. Both of them screamed stop as Zeke and Silver were thrown against the wall.

Van went to Zeke and Nikki went to Silver. Nikki was close to crying as Van said, "Just leave us alone would ya?!" Then Zeke and Silver got up.

"Silver, Zeke, just stop!" They roared at the Guysak. Then Zeke got Van on his back and Silver got Nikki on hers. All of a sudden jet boosters popped out of their backs and they took off slamming into the Guysak. They bust through a wall of the ruins.

"Where are you taking us?!" Van saw a Shield Liger and Nikki saw a Liger Zero. Zeke dropped Van in the cockpit of the Shield Liger and Silver dropped in the cockpit of the Liger Zero. "What did you bring me here for, Silver? Now what do you want me to do?" Silver looked at Nikki then at the control panel. "You don't mean? You want me to pilot this thing?" Then shots came out of nowhere. Nikki and Van saw two Command Wolves coming at them. They must be with that Guysak pilot.

"We're like sitting ducks out this place!" Then Silver and Zeke started to glow. "Silver?!" They both turn into what seems like pure energy and go into both broken down zoids. Then as if a miracle both zoids came to life. Both Ligers let out a mighty roar. "Now I get it. This is what you were trying to tell me."

Nikki smirked as she and Van charge at the Command Wolves. One starts firing at them and their zoids dodge each shoot gracefully. The Shield Liger bit off a part of one's shoulder while the Liger Zero clawed the others shoulder. The Liger Zero gets beside the Shield Liger. Both Command Wolves run away with their tails between their legs as both Ligers roar in triumph. Nikki and Van jump out of the cockpit of their zoids.

They smile happily at their zoids and turn to Zeke and Silver.

"We did it! We won our first fight with a zoid!" Nikki hugged Silver happily. Van tried hugging Zeke and landed face first in the sand. He looks up.

"Guess you're not the touchy feely type huh, Zeke?" They both look at the ruins.

"Silver, what's wrong?"

"What is it, bud? What's the matter?" The both of them started to walk back to the ruins.

"Wait up!" They all head back to the secret room. Van started messing with the control panel and talking about another zoid being in the last pod. The glass on the pod started to break.

"Alright here it comes. Come here, Silver, Zeke. So how does it feel seeing your little broth... I guess it wasn't your brother or sister."

"That looks like a girl to me, Van." It was a girl that was in the pod. She had wires and cords wrapped around her body. Nikki got a long cloth to wrap around her helping her up. They take her to their zoids and she rides with Van.

* * *

This is my first Zoid fanfic so please no flames. Im having trouble deciding who to pair Nikki up with. Raven or Irvine? Vote to help me decide please


End file.
